Eleven Reasons Why Spike Belongs on the Bebop
by Linhlea
Summary: Just as the title says, 11 oneshots with reasons why Spike belongs on the bebop. FayeXSpike
1. Music

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop

Alrighty, this is my friend Cowboy Bebop fic! I hope you all enjoy it. It's for the livejournal community "11 reasons."

I think they may be ooc, but I hope it's not too bad.

* * *

Spike stood at the doorway of Faye's room. She didn't even notice him standing there as she was lying on her bed. There was soft, sad music floating in the air as if to set the mood for a romantic movie. 

The distinctive sound of a saxophone was strong in the air, and it was accompanied by a skillful pianist that blended together into a beautiful melody. She was unmoving, and he could practically feel her sadness in the air.

He knew exactly who it was about— the man on Castillo, Gren, who had died on his way to Titan. He had heard part of the story from Jet. She was lying on his bed handcuffed and a blank, hopeless look marred her face. It was like she was completely entranced by that man, and even in death, his greedy hands clutched at her in desperation.

Spike didn't want to believe that she didn't want to forget.

Gren had taken the Faye he knew away from h—them. She was supposed to be loud and brash, a shrew that was nice to look at, but she brought upon a horrible headache. This Faye was quiet and docile. She didn't move from her room, and she kept on listening to that one song over and over again.

There was smoke all over the room from used cigarettes. The smoke curled around her like a secure blanket, and he could barely make out her slightly shaking form. The smoke was slowly diminishing, and he was beginning to feel like he was looking into a completely different world. It felt like it was a world that he should not intrude on, and it felt wrong to be even looking into it.

There were clothes scattered all about, and the blanket looked as if it was hastily thrown over her form, not even half of her body was covered. A small music box lay beside the bed on a dresser, and it didn't seem very important at all. It was just there, a little item that looked so out of place in the small room. Everything about this scene looked wrong to him, and he wasn't sure if Faye was asleep or awake.

He walked into the room like he wanted to break the spell that Faye had set on herself. His hand rested inside his pockets as they always did, and his long lanky legs ate up the small distance from the doorway to the bed. His eyes watched Faye's form silently, and it seemed like he didn't want break this world just yet.

His hands reached out just as the song started up once again. It was repeating over and over again just like the memories did in her head. A nonchalant smirk spread across his face once he laid a hand on her solitary form; it was his mask.

She jerked away from his touch, and she looked upward to meet his two-toned eyes. Her eyes held that sadness that Spike had never seen in her before, but she quickly covered it up with an angry look, a mask that she too held.

Her pillow met with his face as she screamed at him with rage. Her voice was loud and brash, just the way he remembered her. He felt no shame for shattering a world that didn't belong here.

He took the pillow and threw it back at her. His smirk only widened at the frustrated scream she let out. "What are you doing in here?" she demanded. Her small hands pushed his chest forcefully in attempts to force him out.

The piano struck out true and beautifully in a perfect mix, and it just got Spike to lean forward once again. That insufferable smirk played on his lips the entire time, and it just proved to make Faye even angrier. She threw anything she could get her hands on at him. Her mind didn't even seem to register what she was throwing as her body sat up on the bed.

Her face held a cute scowl, and it just kept Spike oh so amused. The items she threw were harmless and just bounced off his chest or wherever else it came in contact with. He just allowed her to do as she pleased, but he frowned when her hands took hold of the music box. She instantly stopped and slouched against the wall.

Her eyes rested on that music box, and he could see that tears were trying to escape from her eyes, but she wouldn't allow them to. She clutched it close to her chest as if that would bring back what was taken from her.

He leaned forward and tried to pry it out of her hands, but she just glared at him and gripped it tighter. She tugged it away from him and kicked him angrily. Spike was lucky that she wasn't wearing her heels, but he didn't even wince. "Go away!" she growled angrily. She kicked him again and tried to push him away from her.

As he fell, his hands took hold of the music box, and Faye didn't even notice as it slipped out of her hands. He stumbled backwards, and he smirked in triumph as he held up the music box. Faye's eyes widened, and before Spike could even blink, he was tumbling onto the floor. Faye's body impacted against his and his arms wrapped her waist. They hit the ground with a loud thud, and they both moaned out in pain.

Faye slowly opened her eyes to be met with Spike's two-toned brown eyes, and she let out a yelp of surprise. She tried to pull away from him, but he tightened his hold around her waist.

"Romani," he muttered with a bit of affection. Her eyes widened at what he called her, and he was almost sure that he felt her trembling against him. He didn't have time to think about it because she tore herself away from him. Faye slowly walked out to the music box, and she bent down and picked it up carefully. Her hands moved as if it would crumble in her hands.

"Gorgio," she murmured back sadly. Spike sat up and watched her with that intense look in his eyes. She didn't look at him as she held the music box delicately in her hands. The words played in her head like a broken record.

_Take care._

He could see her try to wipe away the tears conspicuously, but he still saw it no matter how hard she tried to hide it. He stood up and sauntered up to her. His hand rested on her shoulder, but this time, he didn't try anything else.

Faye paid him no mind, and continued to stare at the music box. The song continued on around them as everything was undisturbed. Neither of them spoke, and Spike was almost afraid to even breathe.

This world was so delicate and strong at the same time. It refused to break no matter how hard Spike nudged, and Faye just bathed in it like she was in a hot bath just sucking her stress away.

She didn't expect it when Spike took the music box once again. He silenced her before she could say a word, and dumped it onto the ground like dead weight. There was none of the compassion that Faye had when she held it. He took her hand and pulled her along.

"He-hey!" she protested, but they all went unheard. She tried to stop him by struggling, but Spike could easily overpower her. She tried to stop, but he just dragged her along. For Faye, it was torture, and for Spike, he knew that it was necessary. "Let go of me!" she screamed, and she tried to kick him in the leg, but Spike just grabbed her and threw her over one shoulder.

She watched as the whole ship went by from her place on his shoulder. No matter how hard she struggled, it only earned her a small chuckle from Spike. It was strangely quiet, and it seemed as if no one was around.

The only noised that filled the ship was Faye's distant song, and the roar of the ship that almost overpowered everything else. The grunts of anger that escaped from Faye's mouth and the small barks of laughter from Spike was the only source of human life.

She finally became limp against Spike, and her eyes glazed over in sadness. She no longer took notice of just where Spike was taking her, and she didn't really care anymore. The warm that was radiating from his body soothed her, but it wasn't enough to block out the emotions that ran rampant around in her body.

Spike stopped suddenly, but Faye didn't even look around to see where they were. He practically threw her off of his shoulder, and she had a small impact against the wall. She said no words as she leaned against it. Her hand twitched, and he could see the bud of tears begin to grow.

The feeling of cold glass was against her back, and Spike took a hold of her to turn her around. His hands gently took a hold of her face, but no matter how gently he tried to be, his hands still felt rough. It was comforting all the same.

He forced her to look beyond her world and onto the one around them. The stars in space sparkled brightly at her, and her eyes widened like it was the first time that she saw them.

Spike stood close to her, but it wasn't close enough to touch her. His clothes brushed against her skin, and it sent a small shiver down her spine. Still, they both did nothing but stare into the vastness of space. Spike had said nothing, and he just leaned forward to press his head against the cool glass.

He still didn't touch her.

Faye heard his clothes ruffle around like he was grabbing something, and she was soon answered when he lifted a cigarette to his mouth. The warmed searing off of the lighter was comforting, and before she could even ask for one, Spike held one to her lips.

She smiled her first smile in weeks, even if it was a sad one. Her mouth engulfed the tip, and soon the warmth of the lighter was against her face. As soon as it clicked off, she inhaled the rush of nicotine. Her body instantly relaxed, and soon she was engulfed by cigarettes, the smell of cheap cologne, warmth, sad music just barely reached them, and the feel of clothes just barely brushing against hers.

They never spoke of that moment again

* * *

the end

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, and please R&R!

* * *


	2. Hands

I don't own Cowboy Bebop

Alrighty, here's the next one-shot. The theme is hands!

Oh, and I'd like to thank BlueEyedPortia and anime-catdragon for taking their time to review :D It made me very happy.

* * *

Faye always took care of him. Whenever he would get hurt, she would be there to bandage him back up. It's been so constant that he memorized the feel of her hands. She was by far a long ways away from being an angel. She was nothing like his Julia, who was like an angel in every way possible. At least, that was what he believed, but that was one story whose ending was already made. 

Faye's hands were rough and calloused from all the fighting she did. One look at her wouldn't tell you about the hard life she has lived in the three years she lived in this world. Spike knew though, that if you felt her hands, it would tell the story behind Faye Valentine.

Even so, when she took care of him, her hands were careful and caring. It was like she had always wanted to take care of another person. He wasn't sure exactly how many times he woke up from an injury and wished that he was awake to feel her bandage him. This time was no different.

Spike felt himself slowly push back into consciousness. When he opened his eyes, he found that his vision was blurred and hazy, but he could still tell exactly where he was. He looked over expecting to see Faye, but he was met with nothing.

He tried to sit up, but pain shot through his entire body. Any movement was excruciating, and his body fell back in the small distance that he had struggled to get. Even more pain traveled through his body, and a moan of pain left his lips. His now clear vision glanced onto the ceiling, and all he could really see was the battered fan slowly turning.

He didn't have to wait very long until he heard footsteps making their way towards him. Spike didn't even look over to see who it was; he didn't have to. There was only one person on this ship who wore heels. He had his eyes closed, and he regulated his breathing as if he was asleep. He didn't even try to do anything as the footsteps stopped.

It was silent for a moment, and Spike was debating whether or not to open his eyes. When he was about to though, that was when Faye spoke. "You're an idiot," she murmured. Spike wasn't sure if he was supposed to hear it or not. "Stupid lunkhead…" He could hear her move as she knelt down. Her familiar hands touched his, and a few droplets of water splashed against his skin. She was crying for him. He allowed the tears to fall; he just wanted a few more moments of silence before he spoke.

"So you're really that hung up on me huh?" Faye jerked away from Spike, and her eyes were wide as she stared at him. Her face was marred with streaks of tears, and all Spike did was look at her with that insufferable smirk that he always held. He acted as if he had never gone out to get himself killed, or that he almost died from that encounter.

Her face was now a cross between sadness and rage, and it seemed like she was struggling within herself to figure out just how to react. She clenched her fist when his words finally registered in her mind. She slammed her hand against the table that was behind her, and more tears made their way down her face. They were tears of sadness, frustration, and happiness; all emotions that one man had evoked in her. Her body shook, and she took a few steps away from him.

Spike wouldn't allow her to leave, for his hand shot out to take a hold of her slim wrist. His grip was tight even though he was hurt, and he stared at her with blank eyes just like he did before he left. He could feel her shaking, and all he could do was watch her. He never let go of her during this time though.

He slid his hand down to feel her rough hands. He held her hand tightly in his, and he pulled her closer to him. Her hands were just so much like her. They appeared to be soft, delicate, and he could even go as far as completely harmless. When you got close to them though—when you felt them— they were actually rough and beyond expectations.

"Idiot," she muttered with a weak voice. She tried to pull her hand away from his, but he just tightened his hold on her hand. It was almost as if that act had given her the courage to speak. "Let me go." Spike noticed that so far her struggles have been half-hearted, and he pulled her even closer to him. He wrapped an arm around her waist as he forced himself to sit up, and his other hand smoothed against hers. His hands were even rougher than hers from his years in the syndicate. "You had let go when you left. Don't you dare try to hang on now!"

Her eyes moved to his furiously, and she ripped herself away from him. His own eyes flashed, but it was gone as the smirk was still spread across his face. "Don't pretend Faye," he warned in a lighthearted voice. "If you didn't care then you wouldn't have gone to save my ass again."

"Don't be so full of yourself," she growled angrily. She stalked forward and stabbed his chest with her manicured hand. He winced in pain as the wounds protested this action. He was about to catch it again, but she moved away before he could. The only thing louder than the click of her heels was her voice as she walked away from him angrily.

"I would've just left you there to die, but Jet just had to go to save your sorry ass." She didn't look at him as she spat out hateful words. "You're practically as good as dead. Jet wasted his energy when he got you. You're just going to go get yourself killed sooner or later. You have a fucking death wish!"

He didn't move as the distance between them grew. Somehow, the words have hurt more than any injury he could've received. He didn't get up until he couldn't hear her footsteps anymore. He buried his face in his hands and took a deep breath. Spike forced himself to stand up through the pain. His walk was slow and unsteady. "That shrew is just too much trouble," he muttered.

He could hear the distant roaring of the ship's engine as he made his way towards her room. Each step was slow and gave him excruciating pain, but he continued to push himself forward. He walked with a limp, and he was sure that the wounds would tear open soon. Even so, he continued to force himself to move on.

When he viewed into the room, he was met with Faye sitting on the bed with her head down. He walked in nonchalantly as if he wasn't even wounded, and he stopped right in front of Faye. She was able to see his feet on the ground, but she didn't move her head up.

"What do you want, huh?" she demanded. "Do you want to make a fool of me again?" Spike grabbed her chin and forced her head to look upward. She gazed into his two-toned brown eyes uncomfortably, and he gazed at her just as he did before he left. "You're just going to leave again anyways!"

"I still see the past," he interrupted. His hand dropped from her face and fell to his side. His face was so close to hers, but all she could see was his eyes. She could feel his breath against her skin, and she couldn't bring herself to pull away.

"That's not my problem," she said once she regained her composure. She was about to pull away, but he placed a hand on her shoulder and kept her near him.

"I don't see that past anymore," he began again vaguely. "I don't see Vicious, the syndicate, or even Julia anymore." His hands smoothed down her slim arms, and Faye found herself wishing for more of his touch. "I see Ed, Ein, Jet…" His hands placed themselves firmly over her hand, and he leaned forward to whisper into her ear. "And you…"

She felt her breath hitch, and Spike pulled his face away. The once serious look on his face was now replaced by his relaxed smirk. He slipped himself away form her, but she could feel his hand lingering against hers. "Spike—"

"Or is that what you wanted me to say?" Faye's eyes widened, and she flinched back as if she was hit. She clenched her fist and got up to her feet. Her eyes flashed in anger, and she threw her fist at him heatedly.

He easily flowed to the side to evade her attack; he grabbed her arm and twisted behind her back. She screamed in pain as Spike slammed her against the wall. Her front was pressed against it, and Spike pressed against her. She could feel every inch of him as Spike held her tightly against him with her arms trapped against their bodies.

"You bastard," she growled. Spike just smirked, even though she couldn't see it, and pressed against her even harder. She struggled to get out of his grasp, but he was too strong for her. He did nothing to stop her struggles, in fact, it almost seemed like he liked it.

Faye kept on going until she couldn't handle it anymore. His arms were engulfing her into his form, and she could smell his scent all around her. It was intoxicating and it was her personal hell.

She didn't get away until she finally thought to use her other limbs. Her brought her leg up and smashed it against his foot. He was caught by surprise and loosened his grip, but it wasn't enough for Faye to escape. She growled and brought her legs forward to push against the wall.

She had caught him by surprise once again, and because of that, they both began to fall to the floor. During that time, Faye wrenched herself away from him and grabbed her gun from inside of her jacket. By the time that Spike composed himself, Faye was standing far from him with her gun raised.

He looked at her emotionlessly and stepped forward. "Stay back!" Faye screamed. Her grip on the handle was so hard that her knuckles turned completely white. Spike didn't stop, and instead he continued to make his way towards her.

Faye's body shook and tears began to fall from her eyes. "I was ready to let you go damn it!" Her hand was shaking so bad that her gun fell to the floor with a loud clattering noise. He stopped right in front of it, but Faye just stepped back. "I knew that you were going to die, and I was finally…" A low sob escaped her lips in desperation.

"But Jet just had to come back with your broken body in his arms! He had to bandage you back up, and it just gave me more hope that I didn't want!" Her voice became hard to understand as she continued to speak. Her feelings spilled out like they never will again. "What if you had died? I wouldn't be able to take it!"

"I'm still alive aren't I?" She picked up her gun, and all Spike could do was watch it wearily.

"That doesn't matter now!" she screamed. "You're just going to go off again to get yourself killed! I should just kill you with my own hands now to get it over with!"

"It's not like you'll ever be able to kill me," he spoke with no emotion in his voice. He watched her with daring eyes. It was like he wanted her to attack.

However, he almost didn't expect it when she smashed her body against his. Spike fell backwards on her bed, and Faye straddled his upper thighs. Her gun pointed right above Spike's head, and Faye fired the gun once. She felt exactly as she did that day.

"You always go off to get yourself killed." She fired once again as if that would take all her frustrations away. "You never pay attention to anyone else but yourself and your precious Julia." She fire it again like it would ease away the pain she felt. "You never cared about me and you know it!" Her gun went off again as if it would shatter the memories she didn't want to relive. "You can't see that you have a family here. Sure it's a fucked up family, but we actually care about _you_." She fired once again just for herself before she pushed away from him.

As soon as she was off, Spike laughed. He was roaring with laughter and pain before he sat up. His face was relaxed into that carefree grin as he took a hold of her hands and pulled her towards him.

"All you ever do is bitch and whine," he reminisced like it was a memory he was glad to relive. He brought her hands to his shoulder, and Faye's eyes widened when she felt blood seeping through. "But can't you do it again for old time's sake?"

She was ready to refuse and scream at him for trying to write this off like nothing, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to do it. Spike had allowed her to leave as she went to retrieve the first aid kit, and by the time she got back, she saw that Spike has stripped of everything but his boxers.

He grinned when he saw her, and he couldn't help but noticed that her eyes trailed down his body. He wasn't sure if it was because of the injuries or if it was because he was just really hot. Spike figured that it was probably the latter. "It won't do to have me bleed to death huh?" he stated as if it was nothing. Faye rolled her eyes and walked towards him.

When her hand moved across his skin, he noticed that they weren't as soft or gentle as they usually were. He guessed that there was just so much anger welling up inside of her, and he wasn't helping at all.

He closed his eyes and sighed when he felt her hands slide across his skin. Even if they were rough, it was still comforting to feel something so familiar.

"How long was I out?" Faye didn't speak until she gave the bandage a hard yank. Spike winced. "Hey, easy there!" She glared at him pulled out another roll.

"Three weeks, and these wounds were about to heal too." Spike could almost imagine a pout on her face, but he knew that she was too angry to. Instead, he just settled for a small laugh, but then he winced when it brought him pain.

"Stupid lunkhead," she muttered as she was finishing up bandaging his arm. It wasn't long before she was done, and as she began to stand up, Spike saw a flash of white on her arm.

He took a hold of her wrist and pulled up the sleeve of her red jacket. His eyebrow rose when he saw her elbow wrapped up all nice and neat. Faye wrenched her arm out of his grasp and was about to walk away, but Spike stopped her again.

"What was that Faye?" She snorted and waved her hand at him carelessly. She squatted down to gather up the supplies, but Spike wouldn't allow her to. "What happened?"

She looked up at him with an eyebrow of her own raised. "It isn't like you care anyways." She stood up and turned to place them on her desk, but Spike stopped her with his words.

"Did you give me your blood? Aw, Faye, and I thought that you didn't care." She scoffed at his accusation and looked over to him.

"You're so full of it." He stood and limped his way towards her. He leaned down and smirked at her. "You aren't the most important person in the universe you know. I was careless, nothing more nothing less."

"It seems like I am to you." Before she could protest, he silenced her with a hard kiss. His mouth coaxed her to join him, and she did respond, but this wasn't a sweet or romantic kiss at all. It was hard and full of Faye's anger and Spike's guilt.

Spike grabbed her hands with his and slammed her against the wall. Her hands were forced to stay above her against the cold steel, and he was able to hold it up with one hand. His other hand delved into her hair, and when they pulled away, he bent her head backwards to trace his mouth down her throat.

She wiggled her arms out of his, and she pushed him away. Both of their breathing was hard and heavy, and Faye's lips were swollen from his hard lips.

"Don't you dare try to pretend that I'm Julia," she growled. Faye knew that it was too soon for Spike to be over her.

"Your hands are rougher than hers," he stated as if that answered everything. Faye narrowed her eyes and pushed him out of the room. The door closed firmly behind him. He chuckled and looked back at the door.

He turned away with his hands in his pocket and walked away from the room. He whistled a relaxed song as he went in search for Jet. His eyes closed as he remembered the feel of her lips and her rough hands. They were perfect.

"I always knew that that woman was trouble."

* * *

The End

* * *

I hope this met your standards! Please R&R to tell me what you thought. 


	3. Stupor

I don't own Cowboy Bebop

I want to thank Red-Bullet and for reviewing. It makes me very happy to know that I have readers out there waiting for an update. D

Now, I think they are a bit ooc, but Faye's drunk and yeah..

Also there are major hints of GrenXFaye, but if you stick it though to the end there is a nice surprise, or not so much as a surprise if you figure it out.

This was also written a while ago, so it might not go up to some of your standards.

* * *

Her emerald eyes stared blankly ahead into space. Smoke lazily floated upward around her from a dangling cigarette on her lips. The only sound around her was the soft distant roaring of the ship's engine. She didn't move an inch from her spot, and her eyes looked as if they saw nothing.

She leaned forward until her forehead rested against the cool glass. The now burned out cigarette fell from her lips and landed on the floor with a small thud. Her bright eyes were closed, and her breathing deepened in a weeping notion. Only, she didn't shed any tears, and a soft sigh left her lips.

"Lunkhead," she whispered in a broken voice. She found it hard to speak, but even her silent whisper seemed to echo throughout the empty ship. Never did she feel as alone as she did at this moment. Not even during the moment when she woke up from her frozen slumber, or even the day she lost Gren. At least he had been there to offer her a lopsided grin and a pack of cigarettes.

"Faye?" Jet's voice rang out. She didn't answer him with words, but she turned around and gave him a carefree grin. Though, even he could see that it was fake and full of sadness. "Me too," he answered to the unsaid words.

_I miss them._

She scoffed and shrugged her shoulder, and her hand lifted up as if to dismiss that statement. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Jet smiled sadly and scratched the top of his head. He leaned against the wall and examined the empty area. "I miss them too…"

Faye caught the words as she tried to escape from the memories. She closed and eyes and forced herself to move forward. She reached into her pocket to take out a smashed pack of cigarettes. She pulled out a cancer stick and placed it in her mouth.

Her mind distantly recalled that this was _his_ last pack. She almost expected to hear his voice reach out from across the ship in annoyance and anger. She stopped for a moment and glanced onto the floor where an empty dog bowl laid.

"Are you going to leave too?" his voice rang again. It was the only familiar voice she has heard in a long while. She looked up and a smirk spread across her lips. This time it showed no trace of sadness or how broken she felt. This was completely and entirely Faye.

The cigarette fell onto the ground, and Faye smashed t with her white heels. "Look," she started, "I know that you would miss having such a beautiful woman around, and I did say that we were comrades. But now you have nothing left to offer me." She shrugged her shoulders like she did before and continued walking. "That's just how life goes."

The only sound in the ship now was the click of Faye's heel with each step she took. All Fay could do was find herself wishing that he would call her back, but he never said a word as she left.

It was odd to have everything so silent in this ship. It was odd for her to be able to head her steps so loud and clear against the metal floor. She stopped at the ship's hanger, and a red ship flashed in her mind at the empty spot where it once was. Her mouth didn't speak, but her mind screamed everything she wanted to say. She didn't voice her thought, and she continued to walk towards her ship.

She went across the empty space with heavy steps. Each step she took was even harder and heavier than the last, and it took all of her will just to make it through that short trip. She wanted to scream and shout until her voice went hoarse. It like she was walking over his grave.

"Whatever happens, happens. Is that what you would say?" she wondered out loud. She closed her eyes for one moment of silence before she started up her ship one last time on the Bebop. The hanger started to open, and Jet's picture appeared before her. He didn't look angry like she thought he would.

"Take care of yourself," he said, and she knew that he was aware of what she did. His face looked like a father that was losing his last child.

"I know that you will probably go sick with grief over losing me, but you have to let me go," she said with a sweet voice. Jet let out an angry growl and turned his face away from the screen.

"I don't care anymore. You can just go and get yourself killed!" Faye rolled her eyes, but Jet could see her sadness. He wanted to take his words back, but he knew that it was too late.

"I'm not like him," she muttered before the engine roared to life, and she took off. She cut of their communication, and her gaze rested ahead. Her grip tightened against the controls, and her eyes stung with unshed tears. She didn't allow them to fall.

A curse left her lips, and her hand reached for another smashed cigarette. As she lit it up, her eyes wondered to a pack of bill next to her, and her eyes softened a bit. "Thanks Jet…"

Her hands loosened against her controls and directed it to the nearest place from here, Casllisto.

When she had landed on the frozen planet, she grabbed her brown jacket and stepped out. Her gun was hidden inside of her jacket, just in case a pervert when after her, and she soon began walking with no destination in mind.

The cold harsh winds bore against her, and she felt a sting against her bare legs. The snow was heavy in the air but she still felt the lustful gazes of men pierce through the haze. She didn't feel the surge of feminine power that she usually did. Instead, she felt lonely and empty inside. _He_ never looked at her that way no matter how much she wanted him to.

She stopped in front of a familiar bar, and the flickering sign—The Blue Crow— gave her a sense of familiar ground. It didn't matter if she was only here once before, or if that memory was only one day of her life. It was the one moment that she wanted to stay in forever.

_Take care._

She closed her eyes and stopped inside the bar. When she opened her eyes, she was hit with soft jazz music and dim lighting. It didn't take for her to adjust to the darkness, and soon she strutted in with an air of confidence that she wished she felt. Her body plopped down ungracefully onto the same seat as she sat in so long ago.

Just as she sat down, the bartender came up and flashed her a smile. She did the same just as he spoke. "Would you like the same as before?" Her face showed her confusion, and the only thing he did was chuckle. "It's not that often that we get women around here. In fact, you're the first since that last time you came." Faye smile and leaned forward. She wasn't ignorant to where his eyes wondered exactly.

"I would love to have what I had last time." He stammered out a reply of acknowledgement and went to make her drink. Faye smirked and closed her eyes again. The soft music washed over her, but there was something missing— a saxophone player.

She has no time to contemplate it any further for her drink was placed in front of her. She didn't move for a few moments, but she forced her eyes to open, and her hand moved up to grab the chilled drink.

It burned her throat on the way down, but it was a frequent feeling that she welcomed with open arms. It was too soon for the addicting feeling to cease, so she called upon another. She drank for her lost past—it was still useless now that she remembered, — the people she had left behind, and the people that has left her behind. She drank for her debt and everything else that went wrong in her life.

She kept calling more and more, and it wasn't long until she lost track of how much she drank or how much time past by in that bar. Her face was slightly flushed, and her eyes were glazed over as if she couldn't process anything. It didn't take long for someone to step up and try their hand at snagging what they thought was an easy lay.

"You want to have some fun?" he asked as he sat in the vacant seat next to her. She didn't even glance at him when she answered.

"I'm not interested." He growled and grabbed onto her shoulder. Even through her drunken haze, she could smell the alcohol on his breath, but she was sure that she was exactly the same.

She was about to retaliate, but a familiar voice washed over her. "Can't you tell when someone's no interested in you?" The name jerked away from her, and he went flying across the room. She lifted her head and saw beautiful blue eyes.

"Gren," she muttered. Her eyes were wide in astonishment, and she stood up and tried to stagger towards him, but her drunken body couldn't handle it. She stumbled forward, but he caught her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his thin waist. The smell of cigarettes and cheap cologne engulfed her.

Her soft and velvety voice spoke her name, but she interrupted him before he could say anymore. "Why are you here Gren? I thought you were dead!" His looked surprised, but it was gone in an instant. He took a hold of her and tried to lead her out of the bar without a word.

It was difficult since Faye's legs refused to work, and all she could manage was a clumsy stumble. It has gotten to the point where Gren has to warp an arm around her waist and pull her a bit closer. It was then that they continued their way out of the bar. No one tried to stop the pair.

Faye shivered once they were outside they had forgotten her jacket inside. It wasn't just because of the cold though; the tears that she had kept in for so long came rushing out as if a dam had broken inside of her. She felt a weight on her shoulder, his jacket, and it just made her press against him even harder.

"Why," she sobbed into him. She felt him shift until she was pressed against his hard chest "Why didn't you let me know that you were alive?" Her body shook as her tears fell. "If you were here, then maybe I wouldn't have fallen in love with him!" He grabbed her chin and lifted her head to face him. She had countless tears rolling from her eyes as he offered her his usual kind smile.

"It's ok, Faye," he whispered. She couldn't stop the tears when she saw him. Her chest tightened and her heart felt as if someone had taken a hold of it and squeezed as tight as they could.

"Why couldn't you have been there?" she asked. "I would've fallen in love with you instead of falling in love with that lunkhead!"

She felt him stiffen against her, but a pair of lips against her own stopped her from saying anymore. They were chapped and rough, but she still melted into the kiss. She had to hold onto him to keep from falling, and he seemed more than happy to keep her body firmly against his.

It was Gren who pulled away from her. He had to lead her once again, but she found that she was more sober than she was before. She didn't need Gren to hold her up, but he wouldn't let her go. She didn't mind, so she pushed herself closer to him. She felt safe in his arms, and she didn't care where he was bringing her.

"Will you stay with me?" she blurted out without thinking. She almost wanted to take that question back, but soon she was slammed against the wall, and lips were on her once again. She was addicted to his kiss. They were nothing like she had imagined Gren to be, but still, it was wonderful.

"I can't do that," he whispered once he pulled away. Faye could barely register the words, but it still got through to her. She pushed him away like she was burnt, her eyes burned with the look of pain and betrayal.

"So you're just going to be like that? You're just going to take me, then leave me behind again?" she demanded. He couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes, but he did slowly inch himself closer.

He didn't have to do much because she slumped against the wall in a fit of silent tears. She slowly pulled her towards him, and she couldn't bring herself to reject it or accept it. She didn't register anything as she was brought to whatever place Gren wanted her to go.

She was pulled into a ship, her body placed into his lap delicately. His face hovered behind her, and he leaned forward to steer the ship. Faye closed her eyes with fatigue, and his scent and the beating of his heart slowly lulled her to sleep. She was sure that he would be gone once she woke up.

When she did wake up, she found herself on the gaudy yellow couch of the bebop. Her eyes widened when she saw Ed's skinny form on top of the table staring at her. "Ed!" she exclaimed.

Ed gave her a large smile and lunged herself at Faye. "Edward missed Faye-Faye!" The said girl groaned and fell back. A pounding headache screeched in protest with each word Ed had spoken.

"Ed?" Faye asked, even though her head still protested. "Where's Gren?" She wasn't sure if she wanted to know. Did he just drop her off here and leave without another word? Ed cocked her head to the side with a questioning look.

"Who's Gren?" she asked. "Did Gren-person being Ed something good? Oh! Did Faye-Faye bring Ed something good?" Faye winced and rubbed her head. The images of last night played through her head, and she endured the pain a bit longer. It was a surprise that she even remembered.

"He's probably the one who brought me here. Don't you remember?" Ed swayed back and forth in attempts to remember, but all she got was confusion.

"But Faye-Faye," Ed whined. "Spike-person brought Faye-Faye home! Edward came home with Spike-person, and when Spike-person no see Faye-Faye he made a face like this." Ed attempted to make an angry face and pointed to herself. "Then Spike-person ask Jet-person, 'Where is the woman?' Jet person just frown and said, 'She left!' Then Spike-person left and came back with sleepy Faye-Faye!" Ed tried to imitate Spike and Jet's voice during the story, but she completely failed. "Oh! Did Spike-person bring Edward something good?"

Faye's eyes widened, and she sat up. Through out her memories, all Faye could see was Gren. "Spike-person!" Ed giggled as she jumped up and bounced off towards the entrance.

Faye looked over to see a lanky figure leaning against the wall. She closed her eyes as if she could prevent her humiliation, but even then, she could still see his cocky smirk.

When she opened them again, she saw that Ed was gone, and Spike was making his war towards her. "Leave me alone," she growled as she began to stand up, but Spike pushed her back.

His body leaned over hers, and she caught a whiff of cigarettes and cheap cologne—just like "Gren" last night. The smell engulfed her, and he leaned in so close that she could feel his breath brush against her face.

"You would've fallen in love with Gren if he hadn't died, huh?" He leaned in so that his forehead rested against hers. She was trapped in his arms, but she never felt any safer. "It's too bad that you're stuck with me." She never got the chance to answer because his lips engulfed hers. They were chapped and hard—just like "Gren's."

It wasn't hard to figure out the truth.

* * *

The End

* * *

Please R&R! I would like to know what you think.  



	4. Touch

Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop

I finally have this done! WOOT! I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting, but I hope that you enjoy this. I have no excuses for taking so long.

Also, thank you to Mariamcardoso, Kamimura, animebdoll, Blindy, TheEvilAshleyness, and jilly for reviewing.

Also, I really suck at fight scenes, so when you get to that point... Please bare with me. I tried.

* * *

The smell of grim, dirt, and human waste clung onto the air. The entire place was riddled with trash and rubbish that would make the even dirtiest people cringe with disgust. Even then, there were people loitering about or even digging through the piles of trash. All the while, Faye walked through this place with a look of disgust on her face. 

There was nothing that stood out more than her bright vinyl suit and her perfectly clean form. People all watched her with awe and amazement as if she was some kind of goddess descended from heaven. No one dared to go near her, and some even averted their eyes as if they weren't worthy to see her.

She didn't pay attention to these people as she tried to walk without stepping into an unknown pile of waste. The place was so disgusting that she could practically feel the bad odor clinging onto her skin.

She cringed with she could hear the disgusting sloshing noise that her footsteps made. She made a note to herself to burn her clothes and shoes after this was done, and not to mention the fact that she would stay in the bathtub until her whole body resembled a prune.

Until then, she would have to deal with the horrible odor and feeling this place gave off. Her communicator was held tightly in her head as she watched the screen with a twitching eyebrow. The picture held within it was already a bit blurry, and it was already hard to discern each person from another.

"Why me?" she sighed a bit dramatically, but she continued to travel through the disgusting land. Her eyes scanned each and every person she passed, but there was none that even had anything similar to the man that she was looking for. That didn't mean that she didn't complain to herself.

She sighed once again and forced herself to walk through this disgusting dump. It wasn't very long until she reached a dirty old shack. It looked similar to the other houses surrounding them, but this one was still different. It was cleaner, bigger even. It looked exactly like something a bounty would hide in.

She stalked inside with her usual air of confidence, and she acted as if she didn't just walk around the dirtiest area in the universe. A coy smirk played on her lips as she looked around inside.

There were no lights inside the shack, and she swore that she heard rats scramble about when the light pooled in through the door.

She heard someone's light breathing across the room. She pulled out her gun cautiously, and stepped inside even further. The breathing became loud and frantic with each step she took inside the small room, and it almost seemed as if it was directly next to her ears.

It surrounded her like it had no exact place, but she still continued to move forward. The air was moist inside, and the air swirled around her with a strange smell that was even more pronounced over the garbage.

A strange growl followed the sound, and Faye quickly reacted. Her gun pointed straight at the space it came from, and her finger twitched against the trigger.

Her heart was pounding hard inside her chest, and the sound was loud in her ears. There was so much noise in this room, and it surrounded her. There were claws that scratched against the wooden walls, and the growling of the monster continued even louder than before.

"Come out," she growled. Her fist tightened around the gun in preparation to fire whenever it was needed.

There was a chocked sob that answered her, and she was taken back by that sound. Her grip almost loosened its hold, but she was quickly alert when the sound of a body dragging across the floor reached her ears.

What showed up was just monstrous. A creature that looked as if it was once human crawled into the light coming from the door. Its sharp teeth growled at her angrily. One hand held sharp claws tinted purple while the other hand was completely torn off. It was a monster that Faye never thought that she would have to face.

Without thinking, she shot at it out of fright. It did little to damage the creature, and all it did was anger the monster. It parried the attacked and went straight for her. For such a creature, Faye was surprised at how fast it moved, and she was knocked onto the ground.

She bit back a curse as the claws dung into her shoulder. It burned with tremendous pain on contact, and she felt as if magma flowed through her veins. Her eyes widened as she gazed upward. Small droplets of tears made its way onto her face.

The creature was crying.

She didn't have long to contemplate it because the pain increased even more, and everything became hazy.

Her mind barely registered the creature's heavy breathing as it dragged itself away from her, and a soft beeping noise rang in her ear.

Faye gasped as she shot up from the bed. Beads of sweat ran down her face, and her body felt overheated. She kicked the covers away from her body and sat up, but she winced when a sharp pain made itself known.

She reached up to gently hold her shoulder, and she found that it was covered in blood. That was no dream. She disregarded that fact and forced herself to stand up.

Faye staggered out of her room, but she stumbled out of the door. She held herself up against the wall, but her body felt so hot that it was overwhelming.

"Idiot," she heard Spike murmur. She barely managed to raise her head to glare at the green haired man. He watched her with a smirk on his face, and that only made her glare even harder.

"Out of the way Lunkhead," she gritted out. She pushed herself away from the wall to try to shove past him, but she just collapsed onto the ground.

"Fuck," Spike cursed as he rushed towards her. He lifted her up to see her half-lidded eyes glance up at him. He cursed again and rushed her into her room.

It did little to help her. The pain raced through her like an intense fire that was slowly seeping through her veins. Her body was burning, and not even his cool hand could extinguish the heat. Faye's hands clawed at her own body, and her long nails left thin trails of blood in attempts to ease the pain. Her mind couldn't think straight and any movement cause her more pain, but still she continued to claw at herself.

An animalistic growl left her lips when hands clamped down on her own and pushed her against the bed. Her body thrashed about to try to escape free from Spike's grip. It was so hot that it was painful and anything touching her body just made it worse. The searing hot pain focused on the points where she was touched, and it only enraged her more.

"Damn it, Faye!" Spike growled. "Calm down already!" He pushed his body against hers even more forcefully than before, and it caused a pain grunt to leave Faye's lips. The pain was becoming too much to bear, and she just had to move.

She bucked her body forwards and forced Spike off of her. She stood and took hold of anything she could get her hands on. Her movements were frantic as things went flying through the air. The entire room was a mess, and all Spike could do was try to dodge the items Faye threw.

Her body was ablaze, and it only became hotter and hotter. Excruciating pain agitated her entire body, and it took all her will to just keep herself from screaming out in pain. Spike cursed and rushed forward. He grabbed a hold of her once again and tried to force her to calm down, but it was no use.

She writhed and screamed in pain, and the lack of movement only made her whole body burn in agony. She cursed and screamed for Spike to let her go, but he was much stronger than she was.

Everything was moving so fast around Faye, and soon she was limp in Spike's arms. Her body was numb from any feeling besides the pain, and she found that she couldn't move. It trickled beneath her skin like lava that was waiting to burst. Her heart slowed, and she felt lethargic.

Spike cursed when he found out just exactly what this meant. Faye was dying. He grabbed a hold of her body, hoping, willing, for a way to calm down Faye's pain. He rushed down the hall, his steps loud even in his own ears, and her mass rested in his arms like dead weight.

He couldn't bring himself to stop for any reason at all. He didn't even stop to ask Jet to see if he has somehow found an antidote for Faye's illness.

He rushed towards the bathroom and dropped Fay into the bathtub a bit ungracefully. She gave out a moan of pain, but she couldn't even attempt to get up. Her whole body was too weak to hold her up, and she felt her heart beating rapidly like it was going to burst.

Another moan left her lips, but this time it was a cross between pleasure and pain. Her eyes were wide open as the pellets of water hit against her. The heat was nowhere near being extinguished, but it was enough to keep her from dying for a few moments.

Spike found it as good of a time as any to make his way towards Jet. His footsteps were rushed like it was before, but it seemed that maybe he was going even faster this time. It didn't take long to reach Jet, but the look of frustration on his face was enough to tell him that the cure was not found just yet.

"Did you get anything yet?" he tried anyways. Jet didn't even look away from the screen as he continued his search.

"Does it look like I found anything?" he retorted gruffly. He sounded tired and worn out, a sure sign that he had been looking long and hard. Spike ran a hand through his air with a frustrated sigh and turned to Ed instead; maybe she found something.

"You get anything Ed?" he asked. Ed merely just swayed back and forth, occasionally reaching out to type a few things.

"Ed no find anything!" she pouted. Spike growled and kicked the wall in anger. Jet sighed, but he could do nothing to calm down the green haired man. He had to find a way to save Faye.

He balled up his fist, but there was nothing he could do unless he knew where the bounty or antidote was. He couldn't do anything until either thing was found, so he settled for turning around and stalking back towards Faye.

She was delirious when he got back to her. Her eyes were half-lidded, and a sly smirk was sprawled across her face. She leaned over the edge of the tube completely soaked. Her body was leaning forward towards Spike, and he just had to go forward and bended down to be eye-level with her.

There was water rolling down her clothes, her skin, and her hair, which was matted against her face. Her arms were wet when they draped over his shoulder. He couldn't bring himself to care as her face leaned near his.

"Spike," she spoke slowly, sensually even. She leaned forward and nuzzled her face against his shoulder, and a soft sigh left her lips. He brought his arms around her; her skin still felt too hot even though she had been laying in a cold shower. He closed his eyes and brought her closer.

She welcomed his cool touch and beckoned him to move closed. It wasn't very easy because of the bathtub, but he managed to. Her breath brushed against his ear, and a shiver went down his spine when he felt her mouth engulf his earlobe.

It didn't last long though, because a faint voice screaming forced him to pull away from her. "Ed found it, Ed found it!"

Spike quickly pulled away from Faye, which earned him a whine from her, and rushed towards Ed's voice. The said girl grinned up at Spike and pointed at the monitor.

"Bounty, bounty!" she sang with a wide grin. Spike narrowed his eyes and nodded without another word. He was gone before anyone could say anything else.

"Send me the location," Spike ordered Ed as he prepared his ship. With a few clicks, his order was carried out, and he was gone from the ship. Jet looked out with a grim look on his face, but even he was holding on to hope.

Ed's information brought him onto an isolated cabin. The smell was just as bad as the dump Faye resided in, maybe even worse. The once lively forest was now decaying and burnt onto the ground. The leaves wilted and shuddered against the harsh and cold wind.

The smell of rotting flesh and acid was strong in the air. Blood and death seemed to be prominent, but as he cautiously stepped inside the shelter, the eerie atmosphere seemed to cease.

The place appeared clean enough, maybe even cleaned than it should be. Everything was white and sterile, almost like it was a hospital. The furniture, bland and neat, placed itself strategically around the house.

Each door was a blinding white, and the house was so quiet that no matter what Spike did, his footsteps rang through the air. Even so, he tried his best to creep up to a door and open it as quietly and carefully as possible.

His eyes glanced upon the equally clean room before closing the door and trying another one. This place seemed to be abandoned, but the house was too well kept to be alone.

Each room was empty until his eyes fell upon the last one. His heart pounded in his chest as his hand reached or the cold doorknob. It gave a loud creak when he pried it open, but he met was he was looking for. Inside was completely dark, and he could barely make out a stairwell laid out in front of him.

He narrowed his eyes and rushed down the stairs. He no longer cared about being cautious or quiet. Now that he was sure that his goal was near, he had to act fast. Faye could be dead by now.

When he reached the bottom, the smell was no longer sterile or clean. It was exactly as it was outside, but only worse. The walls were lined up with pelts and shelves of organs. Spike cringed with disgust when he saw the disfigured creatures lying in cages just waiting to get out.

There was blood splattered against the floor, walls and ceiling, and in the middle of this chaos was a man. He was a short man who looked ages and tired. His back had a permanent hump on it from the long hours of hunching over to do his project.

"Don't move," Spike warned in a dangerous tone. The man froze and Spike could see that this man was shaking in fear.

"Who are you?" he asked with a frightful pitch.

"I need the antidote," Spike answered, completely disregarding the question.

"What antidote are you talking—" He wasn't able to continue because a bullet shattered through a jar in front of him.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know for a fact that you inject all of these creatures with poison before you let them loose. You must have an antidote for it."

"Y-yes, I do! B-but please, I don't know which po-poison you are talking about." Spike narrowed his eyes, but he didn't lower his gun.

"It causes delusion, slow beating of the heart, and extreme temperature. It looks like it's for a slow and painful death cause by overheating."

"O-oh! Ye-yes! I have that right here." The man turned around with a vial in his hands, but before Spike could get it, he threw it into the air and lunged at a large red button. As soon as it was pressed, all of the cages were opened.

"Shit!" Spike cursed as he tackled the bounty and pointed the gun onto his head. "What the fuck did you do that for?"

"Did you honestly think that I would give you the antidote so easily?" He chuckled and held up a different vial. "This antidote protects you from any of the poisons I own, but the problem is that I haven't tested it yet."

There were growls emitting throughout the room, and Spike just growled back. He took the syringe and injected it into himself.

"It's only life or death now for you," the man chuckled. Spike grinned and stood up with his gun tight in his hand.

"Same to you, old man." He lunged out just as a creature was reaching for him. He shot the one human hand it had, which caused it to jump back in pain.

Unfortunately for Spike, this creature had a tail that swept him off of his feet. He flew into the air and collided with another creature, whose claws dug into Spike's shoulder.

He groaned in pain, but brought his gun up to shoot its arm. The creature howled in pain, but instead of letting go, the claw dug even deeper into his skin. This only alerted the other creatures of his presence, and they all rushed towards their direction.

These monsters were ruthless. They tore at each other to move towards what they thought was a meal.

Spike wouldn't allow them to get to him so easily. He ripped the claw off of himself, ignoring the wrenching pain in his shoulder, and threw it over his shoulder and onto another fiend.

He dove to the side and grabbed the vial on the floor. Spike was about to dart to the stairs, but he looked back to see all of the beasts attacking each other.

It was then that he noticed just what exactly they were fighting over. The dead bounty's body was torn apart between these monsters as they tried to devour whatever type flesh they could get to, even each other's.

Spike turned away from the massacre and ran up the stairs and out of the hellhole. His vision was blurry from blood loss, but he pushed himself forward. He collapsed into his ship with the vial clutched firmly in his hand.

The autopilot was set on as he felt himself slowly drift off. Not long after, he felt himself jerked awake. Jet's face frowned down at him when he saw all the blood pooling out of Spike's shoulder, but he ignored it.

He pushed himself away from Jet and limped down the hallway. He opened the door to the bathroom to find that Faye was still in there, but this time she was completely naked and soaking in the bathtub.

She turned to him right as he walked in, and a smile crossed her face as she got up to greet him.

"Spike," she murmured in the same sensual voice as before. She scrambled forward ungracefully, and she almost fell flat on her face, but she was caught by Spike.

"Clumsy wench," he muttered almost adoringly. "Why the hell are you naked?"

At first, Faye ignored him, in favor of pressing her bare body against him. Her lips moved across his exposed neck. Spike closed his eyes in attempts to block out the feeling of her body against his, but it didn't work.

Her mouth moved up to his ear, but just as her hands brushed against his shoulder, he stifled a moan f pain. "You're hurt," she pointed out softly.

Her voice and the jolt of pain brought him back to life. "Drink this," he told her while he held up the vial. Faye's eyes narrowed and she firmly shut her mouth and shook her head. For one reason or another, her body rejected the idea of drinking such a vile looking substance.

"For the love of god," Spike growled. He took the vial and poured it into his own mouth before firmly pressing his lips against her.

A muffled moan left her lips as she instantly reacted. The liquid rushed into her mouth, but she didn't care; all she could feel was his warm lips against hers.

That was, until a rush of coldness flushed throughout her body. The moan turned to one of pain as she pulled her mouth away from him. She shivered and pressed her body firmly against him, wishing now more than ever that she still had her clothes on.

Spike cursed in his head and pressed her firmly against himself, but he was once again becoming dizzy from blood loss. He fell back with a grunt and they both blacked out in each others arms.

It wasn't long after they fainted that they were found by Jet. He only smiled and carried them both out to be treated. They would survive, Jet was sure of that, and nothing would allow the smile to be wiped away from his face.

Jet now knew that Spike really did care for Faye.

* * *

The End

* * *

Again, sorry for taking so long. Please R&R, and hopefully, I won't take so long to update next time. 


End file.
